


Detour

by KeriArentikai



Series: Oh, The Places We'll Go [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But There Will Be (Some) Plot, First Chapter is Just Porn, Friendship, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeriArentikai/pseuds/KeriArentikai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tongues and lips and just a little bit of teeth, and hands against jaws, and Isaac would have thought it would be awkward with Allison still sitting on Scott, but it wasn't, and he could feel her hand on his knee and the slight movement of her hips on Scott's lap.</p><p>Then a door slammed, and they all jumped as far away from each other as they could.  Stiles just mumbled something and went straight into his room.<br/>___</p><p>The Allison/Scott/Isaac perspective on the rest of the series; this can be read as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detour

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really sure I'd ever end up writing this, but... huh.
> 
> Unlike the rest of Oh, The Places We'll Go, this will be a multi-chapter fic and not individual parts in a series, since I am now resigned to the fact that I am actually writing fanfic these days.
> 
> No beta-reading or editing so far, so I'd love to hear any feedback you guys have! And no promises on when updates will happen or how many chapters, although I doubt it'll be more than three.

There's nothing different about tonight compared to any other night. Stiles wasn't around, which was a little unusual, since Stiles had left the bar a couple of hours before they had. But the rest of them - Allison and Scott, Jackson and Lydia, Isaac and Danny (but not Isaac AND Danny, not tonight at least) all went back to the house Allison, Lydia and Stiles shared.

They drank a little more and, god knows why, started playing Never Have I Ever. It happens sometimes, and no one can predict how or when or why, but it always leads to interesting evenings. Usually it's Stiles, Isaac and Lydia who end up getting drunk from it, but Stiles isn't around and Lydia has shit to do in the morning, so she and Jackson get Danny to drive them all back to Jackson and Danny's apartment not too far into the game.

Then it was just Isaac and Scott and Allison and the game took its natural progression from Never Have I Ever to Truth or Dare. Isaac took a moment to wonder if that happens to everyone, or if it was just them. He also took a moment to wonder if this was a good idea. 

Scott and Allison had been together since practically the first day they set eyes on each other. If the grad students took bets (and Jackson still denied he was running a bunch of pools on who would hook up), they would have all put their money on Scott and Allison to be the first ones to walk down the aisle. And they were really and truly great together, a fact which Isaac acknowledged.

But that didn't mean he didn't have a huge thing for Scott anyway. Isaac had never been a particularly monogamous person and he had never had a very serious relationship, either. He and his therapist talked a lot about how his father and family situation affected how he viewed interpersonal relationships. But he liked his relationships - he had deep and meaningful friendships and he liked sharing a part (but only a part) of himself with other people in a sexual or romantic way. Maybe he had never been In Love, but he had loved a lot of people and was on good terms with most if not all of them and he liked it that way.

Scott was different. Maybe it was because he was safe - he was straight, he was the most loyal and wonderful friend but he was also completely devoted to Allison. And Allison herself was pretty much the nicest and sweetest person Isaac had ever met. He loved her as much as he loved anyone - she had been the first person he talked to about his father, and she convinced him to get into therapy, which had kind of saved his life. So no, no danger that he would try to seduce Scott away from her.

Really, he had both of these people in his life and he was happy. 

But.

But tonight they were drinking and it was just the three of them and Scott kept... looking at him, like he did when he was drunk sometimes. And he had always been a bit too fascinated by Isaac's hook-up stories. Scott had admitted in the past he wasn't completely averse to the idea of some sexual experimentation (in theory, he had been quick to reassure Allison), but when Stiles talked about his sexual experiences with guys, he covered his ears and made noises to drown out the sound. Not so much when Isaac did.

"Truth," Isaac said, when it was his turn.

"Hm... okay. I know you've never slept with a girl, but have you wanted to?" asked Scott.

"I mean, I'm not grossed out by it, and I'm sure the mechanics would be okay. There are some girls I've thought about, but I don't know. I can't quite see a circumstance in which it could happen. Okay, my turn." Safe, safe, safe, Isaac thought. "Allison?"

"Truth."

"Ever had sex in the office?"

She and Scott both blushed, and Isaac hooted.

"Scott!" she said. 

"Dare," he replied. His eyes were a little glassy, but he looked happy.

Allison's eyes, on the other hand, were mischievous and shrewd. She was drunk, sure, but Allison never did stuff she forgot or regretted, no matter how trashed she was.

"I dare you to kiss Isaac."

Isaac froze. She didn't... did she just... But before he could get his bearings, Scott was smiling and leaning across the couch and he was too stunned to close his eyes when he felt the warm touch of lips against his. Scott didn't stop at just lips, though; his tongue lapped gently at Isaac's mouth and oh my god. 

Scott drew back and grinned a little less certainly than before, probably because Isaac hadn't managed to kiss him back, but his eyes dropped down to Isaac's lips and he saw Isaac's own tongue move out to feel the ghost of the pressure of Scott's kiss.

Isaac looked at Allison, still perched in Scott's lap, expecting to see her frown, but she was smiling like the cat who got the cream. 

Allison wasn't stupid. She knew Isaac had a thing for Scott - everyone knew that. But she also knew Isaac wasn't the kind of guy to get too swept up in things. And she and Scott had kind of talked about this - not specifically, not for real - but the theory of another guy, and, separately, how much they both liked Isaac, and maybe found him hot.

Scott knew Allison got off to the idea of Scott with another guy, and Allison hadn't been sure that Scott would ever actually want to do it, but the opportunity was too good to resist, so she dared him to kiss Isaac. And, oh, it was great. Well, okay, Isaac seemed to be less on board than Scott, which was a problem.

Scott looked up at her after the kiss, and she smiled at him, too.

"Isaac, your turn." Scott said, and his voice was lower than it had been before.

"Truth," he said instinctively. Safe. 

"Did you like me kissing you? Was that okay?" Okay, maybe not so safe.

"Uh, yeah, it was good." Isaac couldn't remember the last time he had blushed, but he was doing it now.

Allison planted a kiss on Scott's jaw, and Scott locked eyes with Isaac, and Isaac's head spun. He wanted to kiss him again, kiss him back this time, not miss the opportunity, but he couldn't call the shots.

"Isaac, truth or dare?" Allison asked.

"It's not your turn!" Scott objected. Allison glared at him.

"Isaac?"

Moment of truth. Why the hell not, Isaac thought.

"Dare."

"Kiss him back this time," she said.

He did. And it was glorious. Tongues and lips and just a little bit of teeth, and hands against jaws, and Isaac would have thought it would be awkward with Allison still sitting on Scott, but it wasn't, and he could feel her hand on his knee and the slight movement of her hips on Scott's lap.

Then a door slammed, and they all jumped as far away from each other as they could. Stiles just mumbled something and went straight into his room, but it was like a bucket of cold water had been dropped on Isaac. What the hell was he thinking? That could not have been what she meant. He was not going to screw up his most important friendships.

Allison and Scott were having some kind of unspoken communication that Isaac couldn't follow, so he stood up to go.

"Isaac, you can't drive. Stay here," Scott said. It was true; he really shouldn't drive.

"Uh, okay, I can crash on the couch."

"My bed is pretty big," said Allison. Isaac didn't reply.

"We've all crashed in the same room before," Scott pointed out. Pretending that this wasn't vastly, vastly different.

"But no pressure," Allison added. Because she was still sweet and perfect.

And Isaac was wary. But he thought about having two of his best friends so close, Allison who smelled so good and who he loved to cuddle with, and Scott with his jaw that Isaac always wanted to lick, so he walked into Allison's room.

They all got ready for bed as if that was all this was - Allison pulled off her pants and unhooked her bra, leaving her in a tank top and underwear, Scott pulled off his pants and shirt so he was just wearing boxers. So Isaac followed suit, still wondering if he was drunk or hallucinating or dreaming, and they all got into bed, Scott in the middle.

And they pretended for another minute that they were really going to try to sleep. Isaac even closed his eyes despite Scott's face right in front of his own. He heard a rustle of fabric and saw Allison's hands moving on Scott's body from behind him and she didn't waste any time, and Isaac saw her hand move to the front of Scott's boxers where he was clearly already at least half-hard. Scott looked down to watch and it was impossible not to see Isaac's dick pressing out against the fabric of his own boxers. Isaac moved forward and touched his lips to Scott's again and Scott moaned as Allison gripped more firmly at the same time. 

Isaac could feel her hand, just brushes of her knuckles against him as she moved against Scott, and it felt like an invitation. So he shifted forward and Allison's hand was stroking both of them at once and he breathed in sharply, feeling so turned on even though her motions were limited by the fact that they were all still wearing clothes. 

At that thought, Allison sat up and pulled off her tank top. Isaac propped himself up on his elbow to look at her, and maybe he had thought he was only here because of Scott, but he loved Allison too and he reached out tentatively to touch her, lightly caressing the curve of her breast. She smiled and Isaac wanted to melt, wanted to stay here forever, surrounded by sex and emotion. 

She lay back down, pressing her bare chest to Scott's back, and worked her hand back and forth between the two boys as they continued kissing and pushing against each other. Isaac didn't want to push it further than they were comfortable with - or he was comfortable with - but he also really didn't want to come in his boxers. So he pushed them off and so did Scott and things went really quickly after that. Allison was watching, stroking and Scott was in front of him and they were rubbing together and oh... oh. He came first and Scott followed shortly after and the sounds he made against Isaac's mouth were sublime. 

Scott grabbed Allison and flipped her over, so that she was facing Scott between him and Isaac, and Isaac had no idea what to do. Allison turned over her shoulder and kissed him, gently, on the lips, then turned back to Scott, who was working his hand down between them, slipping his fingers into her and he was almost surprised by how wet she already was. Allison used her own hand, too - while Scott worked in and out of her, she played over her clit. Isaac didn't have to do anything, but he wanted to. So he pushed himself up against her back and kissed her neck, and she nuzzled back into him. He felt the warmth of her ass against his sticky and cooling cock and it felt so safe. He brought up his hand to play with her breasts - he had always been fascinated by those, at least, and hers were perfect - and he felt her arch against him and heard her whimper as she came. He had worried that his feelings for Allison were too platonic for this, but he found that no, apparently they weren't, and he wanted, oh he wanted. Maybe next time... if there was one. 

Scott handed him some tissues and they all cleaned up as well as they could, and it wasn't awkward like he thought it might be, because they were still Scott and Allison and Isaac, and some things couldn't change.


End file.
